Flor de Inverno
by Persephone Ani
Summary: Um amor perdido... A solidão... Uma esperança... O vazio... [Anna's inner soul] [Completo! Plus Poema]
1. Chapter 1

**Flor de Inverno**

**Capítulo 01 – Melodies of Life.**

Observava o Mar. Sozinha... Seu eterno companheiro nas profundas horas de solidão. Era noite. O seu período preferido do dia. É à noite que as dores se acentuam, é à noite que seus mais puros sentimentos tristes emanam de sua alma. Uma noite perfeita, beirando a profunda melancolia. Não havia Estrelas. Só o Mar e a Lua. A Lua, sempre tão vazia, tão misteriosa, tão reservada. Assim como a sua alma. As Estrelas que deveriam iluminar à noite, não estavam presentes. Assim como a Estrela que deveria iluminar a sua vida... Estava apagada, distante... Quase inatingível. Erguia às suas mãos para tentar alcançá-la. Tocava o nada. O vazio...

"_Alone for a while I've been searching through the dark,_

_For traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart._

_To weave by picking up the pieces that remain._

_Melodies of Life - Love's lost refrain..."_

Lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto naquela noite tão melancólica. Lágrimas verdadeiras, puras. Pode-se dizer que até bonitas. Todo sentimento provindo do coração é profundamente belo. E, aquelas lágrimas tão tristes provinham da cicatriz mais profunda de seu coração ferido... Eram lágrimas carregadas de um sufocante vazio... Um vazio que só sumia nos seus mais belos sonhos. Pedacinhos de ilusões que teimava em colecionar na sua memória... Ilusões que feriam a cada dia mais e mais o seu coração partido, mas que a lembravam de que estava viva... Ou, esperando para começar a viver...

"_Our paths they did cross, though I cannot say just why,_

_We met, we laughed, we held on fast, and then we said goodbye,_

_And who'll hear the echoes of stories never told?_

_Let them ring out loud till they unfold..."_

Esperança... Um sentimento que lhe dava forças para continuar a sua longa espera, mas que, ao mesmo tempo, a matava a cada segundo... Entretanto, aquela pequena esperança que mantinha em seu coração era a única fonte em que podia se agarrar. Aquele incerto talvez que poderia se transformar em um "_sim"_; o sim que a salvaria de sua perdição – aquele eterno vazio. Por outro lado, poderia se transformar em um "_não"_; o não que selaria o seu destino de solidão...

"_In my dearest memories, I see you reaching out to me._

_Though you're gone, I still believe that you can call out my name..."_

Havia perdido o seu grande amor. Mais do que perdido, o havia deixado escapar por entre as suas mãos. Teve a chance de viver o amor, porém deixou que aquela porta se fechasse. Não que tenha feito de maneira consciente, mas inconscientemente ela sempre afastava todas as pessoas que se aproximavam dela. Por medo. Medo de amar. Medo de ser feliz. Estava tão acostumada com a profunda tristeza que um momento de felicidade causava-lhe pânico. Conhecia o fundo do poço. Não estava fora dele, pelo contrário. Contudo, também não se encontrava mais imersa na totalidade das Trevas. O seu maior medo era ser encoberta mais uma vez pelo abraço fúnebre da total Escuridão...

"_A voice from the past, joining yours and mine._

_Melodies of Life - Love's lost refrain..."_

_- ..._ _Yoh..._ Anna sussurra para o vento. Como se ele pudesse escutar o seu apelo e atendê-lo... Como se aquele grito do profundo de sua alma pudesse ser levado à sua Estrela...

"_In your dearest memories, do you remember loving me?_

_Was it fate that brought us close and now leaves me behind?..."_

Não sabia como era viver o amor. Porém, sabia o que era amar. O amor que carregava no mais profundo de seu ser era o sentimento mais puro que possuía. Um amor verdadeiro. Um amor que descobrira tarde demais. Quando descobrira, quando tivera coragem para expressar o seu sentimento, a sua Estrela já havia partido. Yoh já estava distante. Contudo, o amor que sentia continuou em seu peito. Mesmo que ela tentasse negar, fugir e ser a Rainha de Gelo, aquele amor era maior. Tão maior que ela acabara se rendendo a ele. Ela não era a Rainha de Gelo, mas sim a Flor de Inverno. Uma triste flor que suportara a rigidez do gélido Inverno esperando pela Primavera...

"_In my dearest memories, I see you reaching out to me._

_Though you're gone, I still believe that you can call out my name..."_

Era um Anjo Caído. Uma criatura de Luz que mergulhara nas Trevas. Seus olhos refletiam todo o vazio de sua alma, porém, ainda havia neles um brilho pálido de esperança. Para ela, só restava esperar. Esperar para morrer… Esperar para viver… Esperar para que a sua Estrela brilhe novamente para ela, enchendo-a de vida, preenchendo o vazio de seu coração; ou, esperar para que a sua Estrela se apague para sempre... Assim restando... O Nada...

"_If I should leave this lonely world behind._

_Your voice will still remember our melody._

_Now I know we'll carry on._

_Melodies of Life._

_Come circle round and grow deep in our hearts, _

_As long as we remember..."_

**To be continued?**

* * *

**Notas** **da autora**

Well. Uma nova fic. Um angst. Muito triste...

A música que eu usei para esse fic foi **Melodies of Life**, que é muito linda! Tem umas partes da música que eu cortei ou coloquei em lugares diferentes... Para combinar mais com a história.

Mas, o objetivo desse fic era demonstrar o sentimento da Anna. Acho que isso eu consegui. O sentimento de vazio e solidão... A esperança de que o Yoh volte para ela... Triste. Mas, verdadeiro e profundo...

Não sei se irei continuar essa fic. Talvez haja uma continuação, talvez fique assim mesmo... Não sei...

Não tenho muito mais a dizer.

Espero que gostem!

Deixem reviews!...

_**Kyouyama Anna**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 02 – Ghost of You.**

Tinha percorrido um longo e difícil caminho para começar a se descobrir. Um longo caminho para descobrir os seus sentimentos, os sentimentos que tanto negava, por medo do sofrimento. De nada adiantara tanto esforço para fugir. O sofrimento que tanto temia acabou por envolvê-la. Se tivesse asas, seriam negras. As asas negras de um Anjo Caído. Asas que um dia foram brancas e puras como a neve. Porém, agora eram corrompidas pelo sofrimento da vida, eram asas quebradas, e... Estavam sangrando...

Tudo que ela mais desejava era uma segunda chance de ser feliz. Uma segunda chance para viver o amor. Dessa vez, não deixaria a oportunidade escapar por entre as suas mãos. Já tivera o amor de seu amado, mas o rejeitara. Seu medo do sofrimento, medo de se machucar era maior que a sua vontade de ser feliz. Então, ela negara aquele sentimento enquanto pôde. E, quando criara coragem para expressar o seu grande amor o destino lhe cravara um grande golpe: ela não pôde fazer nada a não ser observar de longe o seu amor partir... Com outra...

"_And I will wait until the end_

_When the pendulum will swing back to the darker side of all hearts bleeding_

_I will save this empty space next to me like it's a grave_

_Where I lay a place for us to sleep eternally together_

_I have been searching for traces of what we were..."_

Quisera poder esquecê-lo. E realmente tentara. Mais do que nunca tentara arrancar esse sentimento de dentro de seu peito. Porém, aquele sentimento era mais forte do que ela. Chegara um momento que não pôde mais resistir àquele amor. Então, foi nesse momento que se viu despida, totalmente nua, sem máscaras, em frente a um espelho. O espelho que refletia toda a essência daquele sentimento triste, porém puro e verdadeiro. E, foi nesse momento que se viu agarrada a uma pequena esperança... Era tudo o que restava para ela. O mais era o nada.

"_A ghost of you is all that I have left_

_It's all that I have left of you to hold_

_I wake in the night to find there's no one there but me_

_And nothing left of what we were at all..."_

Esperança que viu reacendida quando, naquele momento, uma pequena estrela começara a brilhar naquela noite melancólica. Havia uma pequena estrela no céu, que brilhava para ela. Uma estrela que reavivou os seus mais belos sonhos de amor. Uma estrela que lhe tirara um singelo sorriso da face, mesmo que fosse um sorriso triste.

Seu coração começara a palpitar mais forte à medida que um vulto se aproximava. Um vulto que, aos poucos, foi tomando forma. Era o seu amor que caminhara em direção a ela. Ele pára em frente a ela, tão próximo... E, tinha aquele sorriso tão gentil em seu rosto... Anna foi tomada por uma grande felicidade ao vê-lo ali, tão próximo dela... Mas, a felicidade se transforma em angústia quando ela estica as mãos para tentar tocá-lo...

"_I see my breath in the cold of the air that I breathe and I'm wondering_

_I'm wondering if it's you that I feel_

_If it's you that I feel here haunting me forever_

_I have been searching for traces of what we were..."_

Não o alcança. Nem conseguia se mover em direção a ele. Estava inerte. A única maneira de alcançá-lo... Seria ele tocando-a primeiro. Porém, ele nada fazia. Apenas ficava ali, observando-a.

_- ..._ _Yoh... Eu te amo..._ Diz ela, num sussurro sufocante.

Naquele momento, o chão se abre e um abismo se forma entre os dois...

"_A ghost of you is all that I have left_

_It's all that I have left of you to hold..."_

A estrela se apaga. O sorriso de Yoh some. Ele hesita por alguns segundos, mas acaba por virar as costas e andar na direção contrária a de Anna... Sem olhar para trás. Sem enxergar as lágrimas de Anna. Sem sentir o desespero dela. Sem olhar o vazio que ela tinha em seus olhos. Sem ver que estava matando-a...

"_Não... Não me deixe sozinha de novo..."._ E, numa tentativa desesperada, ela tenta pular o abismo para alcançá-lo e impedi-lo de partir de novo. Em vão... Ela cai para dentro do abismo... E vê todos os seus sonhos sendo destroçados na sua frente... Sem ela poder fazer nada para resgatá-los... Estava envolta na Escuridão... E tudo o que restara era o... **Vazio**…

"_And I'm not looking for anything but us_

_Anything but what we were_

_And I'm not asking for painted memories_

_I only want to know you're here_

_A ghost of you is all that I have left_

_It's all that I have left of you to hold_

_I wake in the night to find there's no one there but me_

_And nothing left of what we were at all..."_

**OWARI…**

* * *

**Notas da autora**

Bem, eu realmente queria que essa história tivesse tido um final feliz. Mas, nem tudo que a gente quer pode acontecer...

Existem pessoas que simplesmente não tem a coragem para irem contra o fluxo da correnteza para perseguirem um sonho. A Anna enfrentaria a força da correnteza... Mas, o Yoh... Ele decidiu por continuar seguindo o fluxo, deixando a Anna para trás...

Tem vezes na vida que o sofrimento é inevitável. E... A dor é maior para aqueles que constroem um sonho em cima de uma esperança... E vêem esse sonho, quando a esperança é apagada, ser destroçado sem poderem resgatá-lo...

Sem mais nada a dizer.

_**Kyouyama Anna ¤ Fuyu no Hana ¤**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Lost Love Song**

**(Autor: alguém que ama e que não é amado)  
**

_Algum dia você irá olhar para trás_

_E perceber que alguém lhe ama..._

_Intensamente..._

_Verdadeiramente..._

_Incondicionalmente... (apesar dos desejos humanos)._

_Amar não é impor condições,_

_Não é possuir;_

_Amar é apenas sentir..._

_Um calor que aquece o coração_

_Ou um vazio que sufoca a alma._

_Amar é esperançar o provável inatingível;_

_Esperança que dá vida a um sonho irreal;_

_Irrealidade tão irônica que mata em vida_

_Desiludindo..._

_Sufocando..._

_Encaixando a cada dia mais uma peça_

_No quebra-cabeça das ilusões..._

_Algum dia você irá olhar para trás_

_E enxergar que alguém lhe amou..._

_Apesar de seu desprezo,_

_De sua rejeição;_

_Apesar de sua indiferença..._

_Apesar do fluxo oposto_

_Da cascata do destino..._

_Amar é romper barreiras_

_E também é aguardar o impossível..._

_Ansiar por um toque suave;_

_Desejar um abraço caloroso;_

_Sonhar com um beijo apaixonado;_

_Imaginar o brilho de um olhar..._

_Distante... Nunca possuído..._

_Porém, inesquecível._

_Amar também é perder-se nas ilusões_

_De um sonho impossível_

_Procurando encontrar-se_

_Em alguma curva da esperança..._

_Aguardando a (doce) promessa_

_De eternidade..._

* * *

**Notas da autora**

Um poema! E o autor, na verdade autora, sou eu mesma u.u'

Esse poema surgiu na minha mente à noite, enquanto eu estava deitada e perdida em pensamentos. Tentando dormir, na verdade. Mas, não é o que vem acontecendo comigo. Eu sempre paro para momentos de reflexão antes de dormir. Daí que o poema começou a se formar na minha mente, foi uma inspiração relâmpago. Eu me levantei, acendi a luz, peguei papel e caneta e comecei a escrever, antes que as idéias me fugissem!

É o meu primeiro poema xD (terceiro, na verdade, mas os outros dois foram feitos obrigatoriamente para a escola u.u", esse é o primeiro de livre e espontânea inspiração!). Eu gostei dele. Achei que combinasse com o meu fic **Flor de Inverno**, então resolvi publicá-lo como um epílogo xD

É um poema moderno xD Sem métricas, sem rima, livre xD Eu gostaria muito, muito mesmo de conseguir escrever um SONETO, mas, como eu não sou nenhum mestre Vinicius de Moraes (meu ídolo xD), eu escrevo ao estilo "_abaixo os puristas_". E abaixo mesmo! Poesia é a arte da expressão de sentimentos/emoções em palavras. Poesia é a arte da subjetividade. Um poema verdadeiro é aquele que a inspiração parte de dentro do escritor, e não de fora. Poemas sobre "_vaso grego_" e semelhantes realmente podem ser descritos como "_contabilidade tabela de co-senos secretário do amante exemplar com cem modelos de cartas e as diferentes maneiras de agradar às; mulheres, etc_". Um verdadeiro poema é aquele escrito com emoção!

Bom, vou ficando por aqui, as minhas notas estão maiores que o meu poema xD

Deixo aqui no final um dos poemas que eu fiz para a escola, porque ele também combina com esse fic.

"_Estou aqui a esperar,_

_- À espera de um olhar -_

_Para que um dia eu possa_

_Me reencontrar..."._

_**Kyouyama Anna**_


End file.
